gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FF-X7-Bst Core Booster
The FF-X7-Bst Core Booster is a space and atmospheric fighter featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow and Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space compilation movies. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order to compensate for the Core Fighter's deficiency in heavy firepower, the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster was deployed by the Earth Federation as a high-speed space/atmospheric assault aircraft. The unit was basically a Core Fighter combined with a heavy-duty booster module, greatly improving its speed, firepower, armor, operational stamina. Armed with two powerful mega-particle cannons, four 25mm vulcan guns, 2 four-round missile launchers and an impressive payload of bombs, the Core Booster could serve both as a high-altitude air superiority fighter and a tactical bomber. In space combat, the Core Booster served as a serious support unit of the mobile assault squadrons for Federation warships, most notably the Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base. Armaments ;*25mm Vulcan Gun :Equipped on the nose of the Core Fighter. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A pair of high output beam weapons that are capable of penetrating thick mobile suit armor. ;*Micro Missile :Equipped on both sides of the aircraft. ;*Bomb :Multi-warheads can be dropped from the bottom of the aircraft. History During the One Year War, the Core Booster was originally created to increase the survival rate of mobile suit pilots by function as an escape system. Since the mass-produce GM was never installed with a core block system the production line was stopped. However, there were still mobile units using core block systems and the Earth Federation had to keep spare parts around. The Core Fighters were given a booster unit to increase its fire power, agility, and mobility. This way the Earth Federation can salvage their expenses by mass-producing them as Core Boosters. The Core Booster's performance surpassed even the FF-S3 Saber Fish which was the newest Fighter during that time. Since the Core Booster had an equivalent performance as the Gundam's power plant and weaponry similar to Gundam's beam rifle. The problem was the Core Boosters cost, however its construction and armaments were reevaluated. Then it was sent to the White Base for a test drive. In the end, the Earth Federation continued building the Core Booster units. They even settled using parts of the core fighter and switching to solid ammunition. The Jet Core Booster and other projects would later be developed. Variants ;*FF-X7Bst-II Core Booster II Intercept Type ;*FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster ;*FF-X7BstPLAN004 Core Booster Plan004 Gallery Ff-x7-bst.jpg|Core Booster: color art FF-X7-Bst Core Booster MSV.png|Kunio Okawara Illustration ff-x7-bst02.jpg|Core Booster: line art GGen_Core_Booster.png|From G Generation Wars Iieye0040-10212.JPG|Core Booster and Core Fighter as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSGUC-Core Booster vs Big Zam.jpg|Sleggar Law's Core Booster vs MA-08 Big Zam as featured in the time traveling sequence of Gundam Unicorn OVA CoreBooster.JPG|Sayla Mass's Core Booster (Gundam Unicorn OVA; episode 7) SaylaCoreBooster.JPG|Core Booster with Sayla Mass inside the cockpit (Gundam Unicorn OVA; episode 7) Gundam vs Gelgoog (CCA Version).png|Fatal re-union: Sayla Mass's Core Booster as featured in the flashback sequence of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack motion picture gundambooster.jpg|Core Booster with Gundam and Guncannon as featured in Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalCoreBooster_box.jpg|1/144 Original "FF-X7-Bst Core Booster" model kit (1982): box art. Action Figures MSiA_ma08_BygZam_p01_front.jpg|Core Booster figure as part of Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MA-08 Byg-Zam" action figure set (2000): package front view. MSiA_ma08_BygZam_p02_back.jpg|Core Booster figure as part of MSiA / MIA "MA-08 Byg-Zam" (2000): package rear view. MSiA_rx-78-2_2ndVer_p02_USA.jpg|Core Booster figure as part of MSiA MIA / "RX-78-2 Gundam (Second Version) & FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (Second Version)" action figure set (North American release; 2001): package front view MSiA_ffx7bst_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "FF-X7-Bst Core Booster" (Second Version) (Sayla Mass Unit, "006") (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive; 2004): package front view MSiA_ffx7bst_p01_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "FF-X7-Bst Core Booster" (Second Version) (Sayla Mass Unit, "006")(Limited edition Dengeki Hobby exclusive; 2004): package rear view MSiA_ffx7bst_Sleggar_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (Second Version) (Sleggar Law Unit, "005")" (Special limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine prize draw release; 2004): package and content front view Notes & Trivia *The FF-X7-Bst Core Booster's appearance in the second and third compilation movies was because Yoshiyuki Tomino wanted to remove elements that made the series feel more like a Super Robot series than what he intended and the G-Fighter was one of those elements. References The Origin Designs G-Fighter.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster for Gundam The Origin manga: information as seen on Gundam Ace magazine The Origin Designs G-Fighter 1.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace The Origin Designs G-Fighter 2.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace The Origin Designs G-Fighter 3.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace External Links *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster on MAHQ.net ja:FF-X7-Bst コア・ブースター